


Harry's Parents

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [153]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Genderfluid Sirius Black, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Other, Reveal, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The Potter family has kept Harry's true parentage secret for a while, but Sirius loses their cool when Harry gets hurt at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Harry's Parents

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you please do a fic where sirius is Harry's bio dad but the wizarding world doesn't know and one day harry gets hurt and sirius goes into protective mom mode tm (and lets be real harry would call sirius momma) and the world finds out and is like wot ○-○”

Harry had been told a couple dozen times that he looked just like his father. He wanted to mention that he looked like his other parent too, but since he had glasses and the same hair as James, it's all anyone saw. It would be nice if just once someone said he looked like Sirius. But it wasn't exactly common knowledge that Sirius was the one that had given birth to him, so he kept his mouth shut about it. 

He'd thought that his first year of Hogwarts would be fun and exciting, but like, in a boring way. Fun because him and his mates would be able to spend the whole year together and they would only have to dodge the professors if they wanted to break a rule instead of every single parents of theirs. 

He wasn't expecting for it to be exciting because some Dark Lord had come back and tried to kill him. Or maybe it was just that Harry had gotten in the way of his plan and become a side casualty. Either way, someone that was sort of dead nearly caused his own death, and that was a bit more than he had bargained for when he saw the castle for the first time. He'd heard his parents' stories from their own days, and he'd imagined something similar for himself. Getting attacked wasn't something he'd considered, but here he was, in the Hospital Wing and feeling a little like he'd fallen off his broom from several meters up without a cushioning charm. 

"Merlin, Haz, are you alright?" 

It took Harry a moment to place the voice because his brain was foggy with potions. Sirius. He reached for his glasses, but they were pushed on his face a few seconds later. "Hey Mum," he muttered. Her hair was up, which was his best indicator for whether he should use 'Mum' or 'Pop'. "Where's Dad?" 

"Talking to Dumbledore. And then we're switching places so I can yell at him a bit." 

"'m fine." 

"Yeah, you look fine, sprog," she said flatly. "The bandage on your wrist was a dead giveaway. At least you didn't go in there alone, but you shouldn't have gone in at all." 

"There wasn't time. Professor Dumbledore was gone." 

"Then you should've talked to Professor McGonagall or called us." 

"With what floo?" 

Sirius narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't even think about it, don't pretend otherwise." Worriedly, she smoothed back his hair from his face. "I'm just glad you're alright." 

Harry almost didn't say anything, but, "You're taking this pretty well. When I broke my leg, you wouldn't stop pacing, and you kept going on about everything that could go wrong when they tried to heal it." And it had ended up being fine, but Sirius had worried something fierce over it. 

"I needed to make sure you were alright," she said gently. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Harry figured he had a free pass to lean into it, what with the near-death experience and all. The door to the Hospital Wing opened, and they both looked over. It was James, but Mum didn't move until he was at the bed. She gave Harry's head another kiss, then got to her feet. Sirius pat Dad on the shoulder as she passed, then stalked to the door where Professor Dumbledore was still standing, waiting for her. 

Dad took the vacated spot at Harry's bedside. "How you feeling, sprog?" 

"I'm alright. Do you think-" 

Mum didn't wait for the door to shut before she started in on Professor Dumbledore. "The next time you let my son get that injured under your supervision, it will be the last time you do _anything_! Where the sodding hell were you-" The door finished closing, and the normal silencing spells kicked in. 

Harry had been about to ask 'do you think Mum is feeling alright because she's sort of acting strangely calm', but that answered that question. 

"Sirius was thinking that keeping it a secret didn't make sense if you were going to get hurt anyways," James said to fill the silence they suddenly found themselves in. 

"Is that why we don't tell people?" 

"Yeah, kiddo. Sirius's family wasn't... the most accepting sort." 

Harry was old enough to recognise when Dad was cushioning things for him, but he wasn't sure he was old enough to get the full truth from him. 

"They- er had a lot of enemies. Sirius left them ages ago, but some people think that since she was born in the family, she still counts. We didn't want it to transfer to you, but it looks like you're facing some problems bigger than old grudges for an Ancient House." 

"Aren't you from an Ancient House?" Harry asked. He hadn't grown up with that sort of culture since both his parents thought it was a load of tripe. 

"Nah, the Potters are a bit newer than that," was all he said about the topic. Harry was curious, but he didn't push for more answers. Even though he'd barely woken up, he felt tired enough to go back to sleep. "Don't worry about it, Harry, you'll be fine." Carefully, Dad put an arm around his shoulders. "You want to tell me what happened?" 

"Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you?" 

"He gave a summary," James said delicately. Before Hogwarts, Harry only heard that tone when Dad was trying to trick him into admitting his wrong-doing because he'd know part of it, and Harry would spill the rest because he thought he knew all of it. "He wasn't with you for all of it, though. Parts of it were conjecture. I'd prefer to hear it from you." 

"I didn't do anything wrong," Harry said, a touch defensively. 

"I know sprog, but this is... it's big. Trauma is- er, complicated. I want you to be okay, and I don't think we can keep you okay if we don't know what happened." 

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Harry mumbled. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and he felt like if he tried to talk, he'd end up a spluttering mess. 

"Of course." Harry felt the arm around him tighten for a moment then let go and slide away. "Get some rest." 

* * *

"Er, Pop?" 

"Yes?" Sirius asked, as if he hadn't wrapped his arms around Harry the moment he saw him and still hadn't let go even though it had been two minutes. 

"Are you gonna let me go?" 

"Nope." 

"Er- please?" 

"I'll let you go when I feel satisfied that you are safe." 

"Si, c'mon, let the poor kid go," James said, chuckling. 

Pop didn't exactly hurry to listen to him, so Dad curled his fingers into his arm and started to pull him away, one point of contact at a time. Sirius looked over at Dad with a distinct pout on his face. "I don't see how you're not worried, too." 

"'Course I'm worried," Dad agreed easily. "But he's home right now, and suffocating him isn't going to help. That being said, Haz, we're going to be a bit stricter this summer. No wandering off with your friends to walk to the park, and no unsupervised sleepovers." 

"Dad," Harry whined. "It was one thing at the end of term, it's not gonna happen again." 

"I know it sucks, but it's going to happen, okay? You're not getting grounded, we're just keeping an eye on you until we feel you're safe." 

"Fine," Harry muttered before sulking off to his room. 

James and Sirius both watched as he closed his door, probably to write Ron a letter about how unfair he thought all of this was. "Well we're doing great at this parenting thing," Sirius said wryly. 

James snorted. "C'mon love, you remember what it's like to be eleven." 

"Yeah, it was total shite because I hated my parents." 

"Harry doesn't hate us." 

"Not yet," he muttered. He tried to walk away, but James wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kept him firmly at his side. "D'you need something, James?" 

"Some cuddles wouldn't go amiss," James said loftily. 

Sirius chuckled and turned to hug him. "I'm so bloody worried about him." 

"Me too, but he'll be fine. We'll keep an eye on him, and he may not like it, but he'll survive the rest of Hogwarts." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

James pressed a kiss to his cheek, then leaned back. "You going to be alright?" 

"Yeah? I mean, he's the one that got hurt. If anyone in this family has the right to not be alright, it would be Harry." 

"I meant with everyone finding out you're the one who carried him to term." 

"Oh, that." Sirius shrugged, tousling his hair. "I mean, it's... different. Not really used to people seeing him and knowing that they can talk to me about him. And I'm not going to miss people hassling Lily about returning home." 

James nodded. "She's having a pretty good time. Where is she now, anyways? Brazil, somewhere right?" 

"Rio, last I heard. I sent her a letter to let her know that we... told everyone. Came out, as it were. Did you know that people didn't know we were together?" 

"What?" 

"Right?" Sirius said, laughing. "Apparently they thought we were just really good mates." 

"We're really good mates with Peter and Remus; I don't go around shagging them." 

"I'd hope not." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
